Defence Bureau
Background In modern warfare, headquarters are at a tactical disadvantage. With the speed and strength of armoured and air forces, a headquarters is a high priority target for a first strike early in the war, as this can disrupt an entire theatre. To defend against this, two schools of thought have been put forward. The first is to fortify headquarters as much as possible. While possible to strengthen a structure to be proof against heavy ordnance, such structures are just as immobile as any other building. Even if the first attack fails, the enemy knows where it is, and can destroy it with further attacks, infantry assaults, or even intelligence operations. The other option is a mobile headquarters. If an enemy comes near, the command can simply move to a safer location! The disadvantages are decreased communication efficiency, since wireless communication is needed. If an enemy can negate it's mobility, then it's just as vulnerable as any building. The Allied Nations spent much time researching the problem, and often uses mobile command centres for small operations. Usually, this is in the form of an AWACS plane, a purpose made helicopter, or a nearby ship. However, for larger operations involving more resources, communication worries mean a more grounded headquarters is needed. To this end, the Allies designed a standard template that could be assembled from prefabricated parts by MCV, while keeping to a small area in order to prevent crowding bases. The basic shape is defined by the function of the rooms inside. At the base of the structure, the computers that run the headquarters are housed in the Computer Core, as well as the cooling machines necessary to keep them working. Also connected to the base is a large radar sphere. All these are connected by wires and wired to the Command Centre The Command Centre is where the Commander and his staff are located. Space is saved by keeping the computers on the level below, meaning all the staff has to deal with is a monitor and a keyboard. Key features beyond the computer interfaces are a large map that can be given various overlays and settings. Flanking, and rising above, the Command Centre are the Signals and Intelligence Centres, which are filled with small rooms and further interfaces, for minor command staff members to operate in. Here, radio and other communications are relayed and communicated, and reports from the field analysed, all routed to the Command Centre. Between the two facades, at the very top of the building, is the Omni-Communications Array, which as its name suggests, serves to collect everything sent to it. The headquarters were given the name Defence Bureau in light of the Peacekeepers' defensive image. Whenever the situation on the ground gets too dicey for the Commander's liking, he orders the MCV to build a Defence Bureau and enters it. The increased command ability allows the construction and approval of further weapons and equipment. However, the Defence Bureau is still a vulnerable target. Instead of further protection, which wouldn't be possible to construct using prefabricated components, the Defence Bureau is built with a large number of express elevators, escape chutes, and emergency stairs leading to a bunker underneath the building. In the event of the building's destruction, the entire staff can flee to this bunker within seconds, leaving them safe and alive. As soon as the MCV builds another Defence Bureau, they can emerge and enter that building, ready to command again. Technology Defensive Doctrine One * Cryo Tower * Valkyrie Self-Propelled Gun * Chronosphere Defensive Doctrine Two * Singularity Tower * Spectrum Tower * Grand Collider * Proton Collider The Defence Bureau is also where the Fusion Field Testing upgrade for Experimental Workshops and Power Plants is researched, and is required for the deployment of a Spy. Just the Stats Category:Buildings